Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP or multifunction machine) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that include the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses in which a photoconductor serving as a latent image bearer and a developing roller serving as a developer bearer are driven by an identical driving motor (i.e., a single driving source).